powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Pryce
Emma Westbrook (née Pryce) is currently a genetics intern for Dr. Albert Gehn in Power Rangers: Energy Combat X. In the previous iteration of the Energy Combat series she was tasked as a Power Ranger - the Yellow Elephant Ranger. Biography Original series Energy Combat During the events of Power Rangers: Energy Combat, Emma Pryce was a sixteen-year-old junior attending Smalltown High School. Before she was tasked with being a Power Ranger, she was a studious girl who was a member of the high school soccer team. It was revealed that she was one of the top students in the school. After she received her morpher from Master Gehn in order to be the Yellow Elephant Ranger, she became much closer to her teammates. Her friendship with Ryleigh Smith began to blossom as the two quickly became best friends, albeit being in different social circles. Additionally, she developed a romantic relationship with Raylan Westbrook, the Fire Dragon Ranger. It was revealed in her flashback that she had been crushing on him for a long time. Once Master J had finally been defeated, Emma was able to carry her life out normally again. With her only Ranger assignments being assisting police with local crimes, it became much easier for her to focus on her personal life. She was accepted into Stanford University and attended the school along with Raylan and Tyler. Rescue Ops During the events of Power Rangers: Rescue Ops it was revealed that Emma had married Raylan at some point after Energy Combat. The two had a daughter by the name of Casey just before the events of Rescue Ops. Due to Raylan's job with the United States Secret Ops, Emma ended up taking care of Casey a lot by herself. This allowed for her to be more independent in looking after herself and her daughter without constantly needing her husband. When Raylan found morphers to assemble another team of Power Rangers, Emma helped Ryleigh in finding high schoolers fit for the task. She acted as somewhat of a mentor to the newer Rangers when they needed help with balancing their personal lives with their Ranger duties. After discovering that her husband was Dragonborn, she took is upon herself to help him out in any which way possible. After the Rescue Ops Rangers had defeated Exo and saved the world from another apocalypse, Emma went back to her normal life once again. Her and Raylan eventually had a set of twins, a girl named Charlotte and a boy named Max. X series Energy Combat Emma was widely considered to be the smartest girl in school with by far the highest grade point average. Her forte seemed to be in life sciences and genetics as she worked a job in ProgTech's genetic department under Dr. Albert Gehn everyday after school. She had a crush on Raylan Westbrook which was mildly revealed in Just Another Day and fully confirmed in The Discovery Personality Emma is usually seen as the calm one and tends to think first before she makes a move. Arsenal *Energy Blaster *Yellow Elephant Zord Appearance Emma is Caucasian with semi-curled blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She is usually seen dressed with a prep. Trivia *Emma's appearance and characteristics in the X series seems to be very reminiscent of Gwen Stacy in "The Amazing Spider-Man".